It's not that bad to fall in love
by AnnArchon18
Summary: Beca meets Chloe in one of their school programs and things just happens. One day Beca will tell Chloe her feelings, is Chloe will reject it or she will accept it? (one shot)


**AN**

Done revising this.

_**Disclaimer**_

Pitch Perfect is not mine it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. This story "maybe" a true story, I don't own the team name, the songs and the celebrations been said in this story.

**Beca's POV**

It's been a week since the last time I saw her, still, I can't forget those fury red hair, Baby blue eyes, and that killer body. It's started when our school celebrated it's Foundation day last February 11, when I first saw her it's like there is nothing but the days past while we are practicing to our Yell production number (Our team name is Green Centaurs), she fascinated me with her qualities possessed, it's like something pull me towards her to get close to her. She's kind, helpful, and understandable to our team members, when we can't understand the steps in our dance moves, well we are just gonna approach her and ask what is the correct steps, in that case she will teach to us the correct steps. She's a great role model to her jurisdiction and that's the fact.

After the competitions of course we won first place, because duh she is the one that thought us the dance moves. To be honest after that competition I know that that day is the last day I will see her again, but I'm wrong again because last February 14 we do have a Family day and all of the High school students must be just in one place and celebrate the Family Day together with their families. (She's a 4th year student and I'm a 1st year student) In that day she and her best friend Aubrey dance (in front) for a production number by sections. They dance so well I love how she move her hips, the way she sway, and the way she smile while she's dancing in the front. (The song while they're dancing is You make me feel by Cobra Starship and Timber by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha) And by the way our section didn't do a number. It's just about our voice so yeah...

That day finish like a flash, and that day is the last day I will see her again in this time I know that this is the true what I was saying, and after that I'm just like, I don't want to live anymore without her but this is life I thought to myself, then I remember that the school year is not finished yet, so I can still see her for a month and a half days more. And I'm just happy and full of joy, but the only problem is their building is far away from our building, but it's okay because sometimes I saw her buying some foods in the canteen. I'm not stalker, I PROMISE.

When I got home from school, just another boring day of my life because I didn't saw her. I log in my Facebook account and type her name "Chloe Beale" because I remembered that she isn't my friend yet in my Facebook account so I send a friend request to her. After some days she accepted my Friend request and just because of that I'm full of joy, like exploding of happiness. When I saw her online I chatted her "Hi," but she goes offline and leave it Seen Zoned to be honest I hate the people that 'Seen Zone' me but she's Chloe Beale so I can't hate her. I try again in other day and she replied to me "Hi" too, after she replied to me it's like one of the best day ever for me. After that we just continued our chat and the day past and past it's like we've been close to each other and we became chat mates now.

**_After 3 months..._**

Here I am now no matter what happens I will confess my feelings to her, I don't care what will people think about me. I have my best friend and I just talked to her yesterday that I will confess to Chloe today and she seems okay with it because she knows about my large 'toner' for the red head. (I still son't know what the toner means) Standing in front of Chloe's apartment is just the easiest thing, but I feel uncomfortable by doing this thing. If I turn around and leave my happiness will fade, but I won't let that happen. I'm just feet away from my Chloe I mean my best friend, yes! my best friend because in the past 3 months after we chat, we met in the canteen in a coincidence and started hanging out together. I know that she graduated last March 26, we agreed that we will still hangout together even we are far away from each other and still chat with each other/

I knock. In a fast record her best Friend, Aubrey opened the door (Her Monster Blondie Best Friend) and I know too that she has a toner for my best friend Stacie.

"Hey, Beca what are you doing here?"

"Well as you can see I'm here for Chloe not for you because we're going to a park near here, Is that okay Aubrey?"

"Hush!" She moves a little to make some space so that I can come in. She close the door behind and here we are at the living room of their apartment talking and alone. I still don't know what is the deal with this Blonde but she's the best friend of my Lover so I just go with it.

"What's your deal Aubrey? I'm just gonna pick Chloe up."

She signaled me to keep quiet so I just nodded.

"I know that you have a "MASSIVE" toner for my Best Friend-" I cut her off.

"What ar-"

"Don't lie to me Mitchell it's so obvious the way you stares to her and you're always in her side "DUH" " I nodded to that because I can't argue with this Posen. Aubrey continued what she was saying.

"I just want to say that this night when you will confess your love to her, just please don't hurt her or I will rip your vocal cords, Yes I know because Stacie told me. Love her the way she deserves it and always protect her to others, I know that you're only a 2nd year High School and We're in College now but I know that in LOVE is age doesn't matter. Be always there for her when she needs you and treat her like the way she deserve. I hate to say this but I think YOU deserve Chloe. Don't make me repeat all of that. Love and respect her she's my precious best friend okay, just say'in " Aubrey said. I swear to God I saw flames in her eyes while she's doing her best friend speech to me. I still can't believe that Stacie told her that I will confess to Chloe tonight. I will kill her slowly and painfully. I understand Aubrey because Chloe is the most prestigious best friend to her since they are in elementary. I hugged her, but this is the first and the last.

"Thank you Aubrey for being there to her and for accepting me too, and I Promise that I will never hurt her." I said and I mean all of it.

"Good." She let go of the hug. After our conversation in the living room. I saw Chloe and she walks towards me. Aubrey said she'll get a drink. Chloe is the most beautiful person I saw in my whole life. She wore a ripped skinny jeans, violet Blouse, and a purple flats. In the past days I still love the way she dress, all of her outfits are perfect to her.

"Hi Beca, I thought Aubrey dismissed you." Chloe said with a giggle. That's the sound I can get use to forever.

"No no, we're just talking, but I still think that Aubrey is scary person"

"I heard that Mitchell!" A sound from the dining room, Me and Chloe laugh together.

"Hey! Beca it seems you're early again huh. I have this feeling that this night is like something is gonna happen, but I hope it's not a bad thing" Chloe said and bump her arms to me, when Stacie do that to me I'm gonna push her but if Chloe did that it's just okay.

"No no, I promise that there is no bad thing gonna happen tonight because we're just going to a park nearby and eat some food in some fast food restaurant and you're safe with me because I promise your best friend that will take care of you" I assured Chloe and she nodded.

"Shall we ?" I led her to the door.

"Bye Aubrey!"

"Bye Chloe and enjoy your night with your Emo Doll" Aubrey yelled.

"I heard that Posen!" She and Chloe just laugh. Ughh I hate these two when they making fun of me.

After like forever of walking at night with the one and only Chloe Beale at my side and Oh My FREAKING God her arms is brushing to mine while we're walking and it's like something sparking between us. I told my self that there is no turning back, here we are when we reach that seesaw and when we sat down on one of the seesaw, she's at the left side and I'm at the right side. My nerves is getting into me now and that makes me more nervous by doing this thing, but I'm pretty confident because I know that she's into girls too and that is a relief for my situation because in the first I didn't know that she's into girls. I'm a Mitchell I can do this. _Beca it's now or never._ I just pray to the Goddess that she will accept it or if she ignores it, I just hope that we will still hang out together because I can't loss her in my life.

I start talking and the only word that leave my mouth is "Uhhh" Oh God Beca you can't even form a word to say just say that you like her and wait for her to respond and there it is. "Beca ? " Chloe sway her hand in front of my face and I didn't even notice it because I was like daydreaming with my thoughts well it's not daydreaming so I'm just like Night dreaming and it's not helping because right now I AM SHAKING LIKE HELL.

"CHLOESINCEIMETYOUTHATDAYWHENWEAREPRATICINGOURPRODUCTIONNUMBERFORTHEFONDATIONDAYIT'SJUSTLIKESOMETHINGSPARKHAPPENBETWEENUSANDITHINKILIKEYOUPLEASEDON'THATEMEORIGNOREME" OH MY FREAKING GOD what I have just been said. Oh gosh this is so embarrassing. I even catch my breathe after I said that all.

"What I don't recall, Beca please repeat that" Oh God she want me to repeat that all. Of course who can even understand that language of mine.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna summary it because it's like freaking long" I smirk to that and Chloe giggled and nodded.

"I just wanna say that that -" Pull your self Beca

"That?" Chloe questioned

"That when I first saw you that day it's like something pull me to you and I know it's creepy but I think that I like you Chloe, I really like you. I like the way you dance, the way you smile, the way your eyes spark when your full of joy because of something, and the most importantly I like the way you look at me even it's just like a friendly look but for me it's more friendly look because there is something I feel for you. Please just don't hate me by saying all of this, if you will reject me it's okay but please we can still hangout toge-" And something cut me off and I realized that CHLOE FREAKING BEALE is kissing me I know that in my age is wrong but in love is Age doesn't matter. The kiss is not Bad it is perfect it's like something in my lips that like a a soft feather. I feel like full of joy, I feel that I can explode in anytime now. Chloe pulled away and she just smiled to me and my mouth is hanging with the shape of perfect "O" because I cannot freaking believe it.

"First of all I will never gonna hate you, Second yes I kiss you and I like you too Beca, and Third yes we will still hangout together. But my only problem is that you're a 2nd year student and I am a college student, but it's not an issue to me because I can wait for you because I really like you. I know we can work this things out, Even it takes me to wait for you until you go to college and even it takes a years I will still wait because I really Freaking like you." Chloe said and just smiled to me, I smiled back of course.

"Yes we can wait for that Chlo and still I know that you're a College student and me, a high school student but in Love is Age doesn't matter." I said that to her and it seems that she accepted it and she smiled to me. In my whole life this is the best day ever. I just confessed my feelings to my Lover, I just hope we will stay like the same old Best friends because this day changes everything. It will change my life and it will change hers too, it will change the way we look at each other, and more importantly it will change the way we feel for each other and I can use to that Forever and Ever.

"Chloe, I promise to you that I will always be here for you I will never leave your side when you need help, because I promise your Monster Best friend that I will never gonna hurt you. I want to promise you that while I'm still living and breathing I will always right beside you and protect you to others. I will never let you down, if you're sick I will take care of you, even if you want to watch a terrible movies with me hell! I will do that for you and only for you and can we already stop this drama now because my bad ass reputation is in the line here. For the last question, I want to ask you if you want to go out with me?" I questioned her and she hugged me tightly not that I can't breathe, It's just a lovely hug. I love the way she hug me though.

"Of Course Becs, I will go out with you and I promise to you too that I will protect you too and I will always be here for you." Chloe said while she's hugging me and I smile to that.

This is a long Night... FINALLY ! I confessed to her my feelings and she accept it with an open arms... AND I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT "AGE IS DOESN'T MATTER" IN LOVE...

AN

As always review, follow, and favorites are always welcome. Thanks for reading this AGAIN... Check out my other story called "Like Nothing Happen" I promise you that story is better :)... So review... thanks again...

Disclaimer

THIS STORY IS STILL NOT MINE

~B


End file.
